And Here I Thought It Was Love
by Kanoi-chan
Summary: Shigeru had confessed his love to Satoshi, but all didn't go as planned. Shigerucentric. Rating is for language. Might need a higher, but I don't consider it that bad. Fixed the title. Ch. 2 is Satoshi's POV.
1. Shigeru

Kanoi: A POKEMON FIC! FIRST ONE I'VE EVER WRITTEN –throws confetti- Also, a huge thanks to my beta reader FraisesPasteque

Shigeru: -whispering to Satoshi- I've heard rumors about her.

Satoshi: -whispering back- Me too. I think we should run while we have the choice.

Kanoi: Well I see my reputation precedes me! –ties up Satoshi and Shigeru- And you're not going anywhere. Now, TAKESHI!

Takeshi: Kanoi does not own Pokemon, she simply has hot, smexy dreams of Palletshipping.

Kanoi: Good boy! Now here's your reward. –hands Takeshi an Officer Jenny-

-----------------------------------------------------------

It really pisses me off! **You **really piss me off! Then again, I suppose you already know that. How could this happen though? I always prided myself on… well, on just being myself, on being better than others, especially you. You who could never be on time for a thing in your life, couldn't walk five steps without getting lost or tripping, and couldn't catch pokemon worth a shit. You who had a heart of gold, who had the luck of the gods, and who was so kind pokemon and people just followed you around to get a simple taste of the glory that was you. If you're stupid, I guess I'm worse for falling for the stupid person.

How could I have not fallen in love with you? If your own rough and tumble way you're beautiful. You have a skill in battling that somehow could only ever work for you, but was no less genius (even if you had no clue you had a skill in battling). You had a heart that would take in everyone, everyone but me that is.

I prostrated before you, telling you of my feelings; that I, the great Ookiddo Shigeru, had fallen in love with you, Satoshi the Golden Hearted. What do you answer? That you're fucking sorry, but you don't feel the same! What kind of shit-faced answer is that to give someone who bares their soul to you? I can't even face you now; I feel so humiliated. Screw love, now it really is a true hatred through and through.

---------------------------------------------------------

Shigeru: What kind of characterization is that!?

Kanoi: Um… angsty and violent? I really didn't mean for it to turn out so violent and crude… it just did! The damn thing wrote itself! Except the end, that I struggled with…

Satoshi: -holds up a sign that says "Save me."-

Shigeru: GIVE ME THAT! –grabs the sign and whacks Satoshi on the head with it-

Kanoi: -points in horror- You are violent!


	2. Satoshi

Satoshi: We're back!

Shigeru: I'm not violent!

Kanoi & Satoshi: ...Suuuurrrreeeee...

Kanoi: ANYWAY, I decided I would write Satoshi's view on Shigeru's confession. So I hope you enjoy it. I almost cried while writing it (though I'm not so sure why... PMS maybe?).

Satoshi: Kanoi does not own Pokemon, so don't sue her.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ever since we were little I wanted to be just like you. The first time I ever laid eyes on you, you appeared as some type of god. You were confident and strong, everything I dreamed of being since my dad left. That's why you were proclaimed my rival, so that maybe one day I could prove to you that I could be great too.

When you finally declared that you were no longer my rival my world both shattered and grew infinitely bright. Obviously it grew so bright because I had proven my worth. I had shown everyone (most importantly you) that I could become strong and courageous like you are. My world shattered because I had lost that constant. If you weren't there to compel me to be better and stronger what could possibly drive me forward? I'm still looking for something to drive me, you know… You just left me floating in this blindingly bright abyss.

When you came to me that day and told me you loved me I was in shock. You were always so untouchable, even when you lived just up the street and we would play together. I was always the dirty, undeserving street urchin, and you were always the shining prince (though I would never have told anyone that, especially you). That's why I couldn't answer; the idea of you actually loving me was unfathomable. That's when those words, those terrible, terrible words, slipped through my lips. And I lost you. It's so unfair! Just because you surprised me, I lost you forever! You hate me now… But you should have known that I could never say no to you, damn it!

----------------------------------------------------------

Shigeru: Well... If I'm violent, then Satoshi is a pussy.

Satoshi: -eyes filled with tears- How could you say that!? You don't love me!

Shigeru: W-wait! That's not what I said!

Satoshi: Leave me alone!

Shigeru: Satoshi, come ooonnnn...

Kanoi: ...Um... well, I guess we should leave those two to their lover's squabble.


End file.
